Panda Spirit : The Protector of Balance
by NeptuneBrookey
Summary: Being a normal high school student with a habit of talking about miraculous with her sister finds her way into the world where magic is real, and where a girl with blue hair and pigtails hidden behind a mask runs around saving Pairs with her friends. She is now the holder of the panda miraculous, which represents balance. Her Kwami has Amnesia. What will she do?
1. Ladybug's World

**Chapter 1**

"Good night Jennex." I said as I climb into my black and white bed.

" Good Night Brookey." Said Jennex in a yawning tone. Jennex is my older sister.

" Are you gonna write fanfictions tomorrow at 3 am again?" I asked with a bit of a teasing tone in my voice. Me, and her both love to write fanfictions about " Miraculous Tales of Ladybug, and Cat Noir", For part time me and, Jennex would want to be author's but it is highly unlikely.

" No rember the survey for my nursing course?" She said.

"Oh Yah, I guess I forgot." Tonight me and my family had just learned that Jennex would be taking a high school nursing course next year. She begged me to try to get an engineering course but, I was personally focusing on school, learning to draw better, and messing with engines of cars. I couldn't sleep. In the morning I would be able to go to NASA for a school trip. I sat up entitantill to talk to Jennex up to about it .

"Jennex are you up still?" I asked. We shared a bedroom She slept by the window and I slept by the door. Then I saw an old picture of when I was 11yrs old. We would try everything in our power to get one another in trouble, but now that we are more Mature we started to get along.

"Helloooo Jennifer Fitzburg!?" I said in a bossy whisper, but as I stared across the room jennex was sound asleep. So I gave up, because once she is out she's out.

" I got to find a way to go to sleep." I told myself, so I soon began to think of LadyBug's reaction when she found out who was Cat Noir. I fell asleep in thought.

"Brooklyn get up." A High pitch voice whispered urgently to me.

" Mom is it time to get up already?" I said a bit whiny, but as I opened my eyes I saw a thing floating in the air. It looked like a giant black and white bug, beetle or something?

" AHHHHHHHH, It's an alien! Please don't eat my brains!" I said as I grabbed my flashlight pointing it at the thing like a sword.

"Calm down, we don't have much time!" Said The thing. Then I realized something familiar about the levitating object in my room.

"Wait a second you're a Kwami! Which means if your talking to me I'm your Miraculous Holder, and you're Ningg from my fanfiction! Wait how do you exist! Miraculous is only a show! Am I going crazy!? And how..."

She cut me off.

"Look here I don't know all the answers but if you don't shut it you will not get any."

" Am I dreaming?!" I said uncertain and confused scratching my head.

"Nope, now let's get moving." She said as she pushed me into a Portal.

"Wait What about NASA!" I cried as I got suck into the portal.

* * *

"Ouch!" I said as I landed in a garbage can and fell out of it in a street corner, As I checked myself for any bruises I saw something.

" I'm 3d animated, and I have new clothes on!" I said a bit loud as I moved my hands up and down in disbelief. I had a shirt with black sleeves with the rest of the shirt white. I had a leather jacket tide around mt waist with black boots to my knees. With a black choker with a yin and yang charm in the middle, "oh my gosh, my brown hair is all the way to my knees!"

" Yep, now let's get moving." She said a bit bossy.

" Where?" I said uncertain.

" To school of course!" She said as she pushed me by my back.

" Okay, let me get this straight. First, you wake me up in the middle of the night and push me into a portal. Then give me new clothes, and now you enrolled me in school!?" I said angry and confused.

" That about sums it up, and just to be clear I didn't enroll you or give you new clothes. I was told by...by.."

"By who?" I said inpatient.

"I have some how forgotten I can't even remember anyone before you suddenly, well except my kwami friends, and my name obviously." She said sadly. It made me feel a bit guilty.

"It's okay I guess they didn't want you to tell me. We'll find out together." I said assuring.

" R-really." She said with a sniffle, but didn't sound babyish.

"Yep, but first I need to ask how do I get back?" I said gently. I didn't want her to start crying. It would make me feel too bad.

" I don't know but I guess someone else opened the portal for me, but I do know It was urgent that I bring you here."

"Wait a second, If I'm your Miraculous holder Ningg what is it, I didn't receive anything?" I said a bit more normally.

"Oh! It's right here!" Ningg said as she reached behind her back, and pulled out a almost all black bracelet with one inch of it white. I open my eyes open my eyes in disbelief.

"How? Has it been their the whole time! Is it magic!?" I said curiously as I checked behind her back in disbelief.

"Kwami secret!" She said happily.

" Anyway, show the way to school." I said as I put the bracelet left hand.

"By the way Brooklyn, in this world you are known as Abigail Geraldson."

"Just like in my fan fictions!"

* * *

As I walked into the halls I realized that this was the same school that Marinette's I found a corner by the lockers to talk to Ningg . I turn my head to make sure nobody was looking.

"Ningg what school and class am I in?" I asked. Then she flew out of my boot.

" Oh well you're in Ms. Bustier, and I can't believe you don't know what school it is, you literally could see on the walls it is called Collège Françoise Dupont." She said a bit annoyed.

"Wait you mean that I am in the same class with Alya, Nino, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien!" I said with A little bit of fan girl in my voice.

"Yes duh!" Ningg said even more annoyed.

RING

"Uh-oh, just great late for my first day of school." I said frustrated as I ran down the hall.

"Owwww!" I said as I ran into a girl with blue hair and pigtails.

"Sorry,Sorry!" The girl said. Then I realized that she was in fact Marinette.

"Good thing I took acting lessons." I thought.

" Are you late too?" I said hoping that she wouldn't see through the disguise of my fangirling.

"Yea, Ms. Bustier is gonna be so mad at me again." She said irritated.

" Well I'm the new student in her class, if you want I could be your excuse!" I said politely.

"No, I don't want you to be on her bad side already." Marinette said nicely.

"By the way I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. " she said putting her hand out to shake it.

"Well I'm Abigail Geraldson." Then we shook our hands.

"Now let's hurry to class before Ms. Bustier gives us detention for a month !" She said as she ran down the hall.

"Lead the way." I said following her. As I jogged down the hall I saw spray paintings about "the Venoms", and "We Rule because we're like a snake venom", stuff like that.

" Marinette, what are the Venoms? I asked eager to know what they are.

"You're really not from here are you?" I shook my head shyly. "We're going to talk about it in class. You'll find out then." she said. Then I knocked on the classroom door.

"Come on in!" Said Ms. Bustier.

"Sorry for being late again Ms. Bustier!" Marinette said a bit shameful.

"It's okay Marinette I guess you were showing the new student where the classroom was?" The teacher said it a bit too proudly.

"Yes Ma'am" I said quickly before Marinette could tell her no. She smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Abigail, if I am correct, please tell the class about yourself." said. Well I might as well go with my fan fiction background for my character. I thought.

" Well My name is Abigail Geraldson, I'm from the United States. I learned to speak french by an online course, and I like to draw and mess with car engines." I said. Everyone's jaws dropped when they found out I was raised in the United States and can speak french so well, well except Nino.

"Thank you Abigail, please sit by Kendall" Ms. Bustier said. At the word Kendall I stopped for a moment.

"Kendall who?" I said still holding still.

"Kendall Fu, she is behind Marinette." Ms Bustier said. Kendall Fu was Jennex's Main character in her fan fiction.

* * *

Hi! Its N.B (NeptuneBrookey) so did you like it? If you did show your support! comment and add me to your favorite Author list. If you like my story check out Kendall Fu's real story before I interfered with her denomination read s/12314329/1/Falconwing-The-8th-Miraculous  Written by Jennex!


	2. The Miraculous civillian life

"As I looked up I saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink jacket with brown flaps and cuffs along with . She was wearing A gold ring with swirls in its center on her left ring finger.

"Just like in Jennex's fan fiction story." I whispered.

" Sorry I think I missed that." Ms. Bustier said.

"Nothing Ma'am!" I said quickly hoping she wouldn't get suspicious. As I walked up the steps I saw Nino. Hoping he would wave back I waved, thankfully he did. I couldn't believe it, I was walking past The stars of miraculous. Then I took a seat by Jen- Kendall.

* * *

 **After class**

"Hey Abs! I thought you said you'll tell me when you came!" He said slapping me on the back. We were now walking down the stairs outside the classroom. Marinette was trying to talk to Adrian. Behind me and Nino I saw Ayla sneaking up on us.

" I'll tell you later, your girlfriend is trying to sneak up on us." I whispered to him smiling as we walked.

" Hey! How'd you know?" He whispered, blushing and looking shocked.

"The way you look at her, anyway let's turn around, and scream boo. " I whispered with a sly smirk. Nino nodded and gave the same sly smirk.

"Really?" Ningg said where you could barely hear.

Ignoring her I said "1...2...3!"

Once we reached the end of the stairs me and Nino turned around suddenly Putting our hands in the air "BOO!" We said in unity

"Ahhhhh!" Ayla screamed as she jumped back.

"Ninno!" Ayla said with embarrassment all over her face.

"Sorry with Abigail around nobody can sneak up on me." He said to her laughing.

"So Nino is she going to have to tell me what's your relationship with her?" She said with an eyebrow up crossing her arms with a sly smile.

"You never told them about me? Wait until Aunt Geraldson hears about that." I said putting my finger on my chin smiling.

"Please don't your mom makes the best dumplings on holidays!" He said begging.

"Fine.." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm his cousin if you must know." I said still staring at him shaking my head but still was smiling.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she said having her arms on her hips she was basically on top of me

"Sorry Alya." he said with his hand in surrender taking a step back."

"You still could could have told me!" She said even more over me than before. Quickly I ducked under them ran out before I suffocated.

"That was close!" I said breath strong with my hands on my knees.

"Ayla can be a hot head sometimes." a boy voice said. As I looked up I saw Adrian.

"Tell me something I didn't know, Nino texted me that." I said standing up facing him.

"I'm Adrian by the way." he said

"I'm Abigail and I know, Nino told me all about you too." I said pointing toward him.

"So how do you know Nino?" He said confused.

"I'm his cousin, that he never told you guys about."I said enthusiastically.

"Let me guess, that's what she angry about?" He said cheeky.

"Yep!" I said. Wow, Chat Noir Alert. I thought.

"So you learned about the Venoms?"

"Ya." I said. The Venoms were some type of Orphan drop out group. They do graffiti, Vandalism, and steal.

"Back to brighter things me, Marinette, Ayla, Kendall, and Chloe, are going to Nino's house after school to play some video games want to come? I'm sure Nino wouldn't mind. After all you are his cousin." He said with a shrug

"I would love too!" I said slapping my hands together.

* * *

 **At Nino's house**

"Man!" Nino said as he plopped on the bean bag chair . "Abs you must have won a million times by now!"

"29 times to be exact" Ayla said as she showed the notebook of scores. I have gone unbeaten, but there was one person I wanted to beat Mariette. I have won against Jene-Kendall, Ayla, Adrian, Chloe, and especially Nino, he's been begging for rematches. According to the show she is the champion of the group of friends.

"Hey Mariette wanna play?" I said in a challenging tone.

"You bet, but I warn you I'm tough to beat" She said challenging.

"Oh I'll Manage." I said confident.

"Folks it looks like we got a showdown, Abigail Geraldson verses Mariette Dupain- Cheng. Let the battle begin!" Nino said in a an announcer voice. Now standing on the couch.

"As we started Mariette was already in the lead, but toward the end I had won by one point.

"Yes!" I said putting my fists in the air. "Good Game, That was tough!" I claimed truthfully.

"Ditto." She said happy.

* * *

 **Paris**

At the end of the night I had remained the champion. Nino had fail to defeat me 41 times in a row. Kendall had invited me to her house tomorrow to meet her grandpa. As I walked the streets I saw the Effie Tower Gleaming with ever lasting pride. Soon I found a little all night restaurant and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

I woke up not surprisingly late turns out it was 4pm.

"Wow Jennex would have loved this. I said annoyed. Then suddenly my brain started to function, I was in Paris, but not normal Miraculous Paris. I was 3d animated. I was away from home, with out my parents, 2 sisters and my little brother. I was just a teenager, I would probably let Ningg down.

"Ningg I don't think I can do this. I mean I'm only Brooklyn Fitzburg." I said thought of her future, and how I would ruin it.

"What do you mean, your strong as in really strong, Smart, Caring, Brave, and stubborn." she said coming out of my boot now on the table.

"I know but I'm just, well me." I said gloomy looking down. But just oust of the corner of my eye I saw an akuma. On instinct I grab Ningg and ran out the door away from the akuma.

"RUN!"She yelled not caring if a civilian heard her. As I was Running fast as I can from the akuma.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's Lair**

"Run fast as you can Brooklyn Fitzburg, you shall become my servant." Hawk Moth said with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Please follow-**

 **Jennex -** Original Author of Kendall's story before I came along and Interfered.


End file.
